Big Time Fanfic
by nickyd92
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic! I warn you now, it is terrible but we gotta start somewhere, right? Kames! Kendall/James and Cargan Carlos/Logan at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've never done one of these before, so I'm nervous – if that makes sense. I won't bore you with details because most of you have probably skipped ahead to the story, but I'm not too sure of the layout of 2J, so I made it up :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Logan comfortably rested on the orange sofa; book in hand without a care in the world. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. The sun was shining in the sky and Kendall and Carlos were out by the pool. Logan chose to read his book than to join the others because sometimes, he enjoys the precious moments he got to himself where there was no work, just him and his thoughts. Mrs. Knight and Katie were running around the house packing. They were travelling back to Minnesota for a little while to visit family. The boys couldn't join them as Gustavo needed them to stay in LA. The scurrying didn't bother Logan as he was treated as if he were invisible. Though he was relaxed and untouched by the rest of the world, he couldn't help but wonder where James was. He hadn't seen him all day, which confused Logan as he thought James would be in the pool trying to talk almost anything with a pulse.<p>

"Logan," said Mrs. Knight.

"Yeah?" Logan replied.

"Katie and I are going to the store for some last minute shopping. We'll be about an hour, bye honey."

"See you later!"

And with that, Logan was alone.

Almost instantly after the girls left, the front door of 2J swung open, causing Logan to swivel his head to examine the intruder. Coincidentally, it was James. But he didn't look right. Logan noticed something different about his friend. James's eyes were red and puffy, as if he's been crying.

"Where have you been?" Logan asked, still evaluating James's condition.

"Oh, just on the roof." James said, trying to sound happy and normal, but failing miserably, it reminded Logan of Eeyore, but he kept that thought to himself.

"What were you doing up there?" Logan chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Just sitting."

"Then what's up with your eyes? It looks like you've been crying." Logan lowered his tone to become more serious.

"Er... it was the wind. It kept blowing in my face." James lied.

"James, there is no wind outside."

"It is? Oh." James climbed the stairs to his and Carlos's room.

Logan sat there puzzled. James was never usually like this. He was a happy person who never was sad. He only got sad when he ran out of hair products, which followed by an angry rant and then a storm out of the apartment to get some more. Logan put his book on the coffee table and went up the stairs after James. Logan tapped on the door.

"James?" He asked. No answer. "James, I'm coming in."

"NO DON'T!" James cried, but Logan ignored him and entered the room. He looked around to realise there were a very little light. After he turned on the light, Logan noticed James's head was buried under his pillow, hands clamping it down preventing anyone else from prising it from him. But Logan tried.

"James... let go!" Logan strained. "James, I just want to talk!"

Reluctantly, James placed the pillow back under his head and sat up, looking Logan in the face. He saw tears crawling down James's cheeks. James turned his head in shame. Logan was shocked. He had never seen his friend like this. Quiet, out of people's faces, shy, it just wasn't the James Diamond he had known and loved like a brother.

"James..." Logan gawped. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." James snapped defensively.

"I don't think it's nothing. Do you want to talk?"

"No thanks."

"James, I really think you should."

"Logan, please, just leave me alone."

"Fine." Logan gave up easily, but he had a plan. He faked a yawn and stretched out both his arms. As he reached out, he grabbed something off of the top of James's wardrobe.

"Logan," James said "what do you have in your hand?"

"Oh nothing..." said Logan, a smirk emerging on his face.

"Logan, I'm really not in the mood to-." He stared at Logan's hand. "Is that my lucky comb?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan thought he was getting through to James.

"Logan Mitchell, you give me my lucky comb or God help me, you will be sorry." James wiped the tears off his face and stood up from his bed. He was taller than Logan. This made Logan rather nervous and he saw the rage flare up on James.

"L-look," Logan stammered, "I know this is a bit unfair, but I will give you back your comb once you tell me what the matter is."

"Logan, I told you. It's nothing!" James growled as he advanced upon the smaller of the two. Once Logan backed his way to the door, he scanned the small balcony he was on. He had four options: give back James's comb, run screaming like a girl down the stairs, escape down the slide, or over the railing and cause some severe damage. As soon as Logan had finished pondering is way out, James had already tackled him, making Logan's mind up very quickly. The wrestling pair flew off the railing, and that moment Kendall and Carlos walked through the front door, laughing to each other.

"Guys, we're- OH GOD!" Kendall cried, after watching his two best friends fall from above. He and Carlos stood there in shock. James ripped his lucky comb from Logan's hands, and stood up. James thought he was extremely lucky because he and Logan landed on the orange sofa. Looking down at Logan, he noticed an intense look of pain on his face. "Ahh! My leg! Oh God it hurts!" Logan's leg had caught on the edge of the sofa, effectively breaking it. Kendall and Carlos still looking shocked frozen still in the doorway. James stared down at his friend, and another tear rolled down his face. James picked up Logan bridal style and pushed past Kendall and Carlos, who by now had snapped back into reality, and took him out of the apartment and down the elevator. He set out with Logan to the Big Time Rush mobile, with his face was still shocked about what happened. It's like his brain was stuck while his body carried on to save his friend. He was so thankful he was OK, but he had nothing but guilt and remorse for the small raven haired boy groaning in pain sprawled across the back seat.

Once James reached the hospital, he once again picked up Logan and took him inside. Logan had stopped and opened his eyes instead of moaning in pain. He occasionally grimaced but was aware of his surroundings. He didn't know what to think of James at this moment in time. He had broken his leg. But he was in hospital and James did have a look of guilt on his face, so he would brush it off as an accident.

"Logan I'm so sorry." James whimpered as he set Logan on a chair.

"W-what's going on?" Logan questioned.

"Well, basically we fell off the balcony, you cried and was clinging onto your leg, so I brought you here. We're waiting for the doctor, but it shouldn't be long."

They sat there in an awkward silence for 25 minutes until they heard, "Logan Mitchell." James went to pick him up, but Logan didn't want him to, "I got this" he said, hobbling along to the doctor's office.

* * *

><p>Once everything was over, James and Logan walked out, Logan with a big cast on his foot, supporting himself on crutches. When they got to the car, James turned to Logan, "I haven't even apologized for this yet! What kind of person am I? Logan, I am so so so so sorry I did this to you! I didn't know what I was thinking. I just wanted my comb and I thought you weren't so light and easy to pick up and-"<p>

"Shhhh," interrupted Logan "It doesn't matter. I'm OK, you're luckily untouched. It's fine."

James sensed he was drugged up on pain killers, but accepted his acceptance nonetheless. Logan fell asleep until they returned, then James insisted on carrying Logan, like a human taxi. At first Logan protested but was ignored as James fireman-carried him up to 2J. Logan in once hand, crutches in the other. As they entered their apartment, Mrs. Knight was the first to rush over. "Oh my God, Logan, honey, are you OK?"

"I would be if someone put me down." Logan said jabbing James in the Kidney.

"Carlos told me what happened, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, basically, I cracked my shin." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure he told you to rest to! James, sweetie, being as you already have him, take Logan to his room please."

James nodded and walked Logan to his room. When he lied Logan on his bed Logan asked "Can I have some water?"

"Sure, anything for you." James said blushing as he walked out. _God that sounded gay_. He thought. In the kitchen, Kendall walked past James and smiled, then carried on walking to the living room shouting, "Hey Carlos, if you don't move, I swear I'm going to sit on you!", as James finished pouring into the glass. James smiled quickly then ran up to Logan, handing him the glass of the water and turning away quickly, darting out the room.

"James wait!" Logan cried. "Are you crying again?"

James didn't turn around.

"No."

"James stop lying to me and turn around."James didn't move."God help me before I get off this bed, and drag you here myself!"

Not wanting to make Logan hurt himself, James sat next to Logan, exposing his emotion to Logan.

"Tell me James, what the hell is up with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm sorry that sucked. Congratulations if you made it this far, you deserve some kind of medal.**

**Please review with preferably constructive criticism. I welcome it as we all know this story needs work and it's always nice to have other's input. Anyway, I'll upload the next chapter soon, unless all of you turn around and go: "STOP WRITING THIS FILTH!". I'll add more Kendall and Carlos if you allow me to write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews I got. I'm sorry for the odd grammatical error to those who pointed it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**On with the story...**

Logan had never shouted at James like that. Sure if they were out by the pool having fun, but not this serious. James resembled a statue, frozen on the stop, one fixed position. He didn't know if he could spill his secret to Logan, yes he was his best friend, and smart, so maybe he could help him. '_No.' _James thought, _'He'll just laugh and shout at me. He'll be just like everyone else if I told them.' _

"Logan, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Logan asked. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Because you'll hate me!"

"How? You're my best friend!"

"You say that now, but once I tell you, you'll hate me."

"JAMES!" Logan snapped. "You clearly need help if you're just gonna walk off crying for no reason. You broke my leg! You owe me!"

James once again froze. He was in his own world, barely able to hear Logan whine, "Here we go again...". Logan was right though. James had broken Logan's leg. He confined him to his room for a month. He did owe Logan, but he was too scared. Scared of rejection, of the crippling fear he'll receive just from going outside where everyone will heckle and throw things at him. Just for being different. But on the other hand, James had known Logan for a long time. Maybe he could trust him?

"If you tell anybody this, I'll break your other leg faster than you can say endocrine system." Logan was shocked by both James's knowledge of the word 'endocrine' and his viciousness. Logan knew James was being serious so nodded and sat up a little.

"I haven't told anyone this. So I trust you Logan." James said, calming down. "I think... that maybe... I'm-"

Just before James revealed his secret the door burst open.

"HEY LOGIE!" Carlos shouted.

"Yes Carlos?" replied a disappointed Logan.

"Can I sign your cast?"

"Carlos, we're kind of in the middle of something, can't it wait like five minutes?"

Carlos turned around, closing the door behind him, sulking like a seven year old. Logan turned back to James.

"I-I can't right now." James said hurrying out of the room.

"JAMES! NO! WAIT!" Logan cried, but James ignored him. Logan sunk back into his bed and saw Carlos leap in holding a bright purple sharpie. Logan let out a huge sigh while an excited Carlos signed, '_Get well soon Logie – Carlitos xx'_

James sat on the sofa, fighting back the tears once again. He stared up at the clock, 7:15 he saw. The sun was still in the sky, as James saw staring out the window. He heard Mrs. Knight preparing dinner and Katie talking to her how she made $50 by a new con game she created. After an unsurprised sigh from Mrs. Knight, Kendall came out of the bathroom and sat next to James.

"Hey James, you OK?" Kendall asked "I haven't had a proper conversation with you in days!" This was mainly because James was ignoring him.

"Yeah, funny." James let out the tiniest of chuckles. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I can't believe you took out Logan. In hindsight it was funny to see you flying. But terrifying, don't get me wrong."

James was getting all fidgety being next to Kendall. James had a secret that he had never told anyone. He's had it for a while now, and kept it very well over the years. But something in James just wanted to let it out to the world. He nearly did to Logan, but then something else stopped him. He was at war with himself. He just wanted to crawl up in a ball for the rest of his life. Or he could just come and scream to the world, "I AM JAMES DIAMOND, AND I AM GAY!", and then be shunned for the rest of the world. Worst of all, in James's eyes, he was in love with his best friend, Kendall. He could stand to be around him, but more recently he just erupted into tears as soon as he saw him. At this moment James was quite happy because he wasn't crying. But he heard Kendall talking to him. Speaking and not crying! James can't handle this, but stayed put.

"James? You haven't spoken in a while." Kendall stated.

"Oh, s-sorry."

"Are you sure you're OK, man?"

"I'm just tired." James lied. Kendall gave James a puzzled look.

"That doesn't sound like you James..."

"S-sorry." James snapped.

"I-I was just saying." Kendall apologized.

"OK."

There was a small pause when Kendall was trying to think how to reply to that.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"How come we haven't talked over the past few days?"

"I dunno." James shrugged.

"Well I think you and I should do one of our famous all-nighters, just me and you!"

James gasped. Could he handle this? But before he accepted Carlos ran in begging Kendall and James to sign Logan's leg. They trudged up the stairs to Logan. Carlos pulled a rainbow of sharpies from his pocket. Kendall chuckled and took the green pen and signed, '_I hope this is a warning not to mess with James again! – Much Love, Kendall", _and looked at Logan, "How you holding up?"

"Well beings as it's only been a few hours, reasonably adequate."

They both laughed, with Carlos joining while James stared at what Kendall wrote. It was his fault. He couldn't control himself and launched himself at Logan. He was a horrible friend. Why only now had he realised? Why was he in a blissful ignorance and worried about himself? He was a selfish friend.

By the time James snapped back into reality, he noticed Kendall and Carlos had left the room. It was him and Logan again. James realised that Logan would ask him again, but to delay the inevitable, he jumped on Logan, embracing him in as much as a bear hug as he could.

"Logan I'm so sorry! I really mean it!" Tears were streaming from his face.

"James, we've done this already."

"I know but, I broke your leg! I mean you can hate me as much as you like, I'll understand."

"James! You're crazy! You clearly weren't in a good place, and I just pushed you over the edge. It's my fault for being so immature." He smiled at James as he stood up. "Now, don't think I haven't forgotten!" '_Oh crap!'_ James thought to himself!

"Logan, I told you, you'll hate me... even more!"

"I don't know where the idea of my hatred for you is coming from! You're like my brother, I have to love you. Just spit it out."

James's emotions were all over the place. He was happy that he and Logan were OK. He was anxious about telling him. He was guilty because of what he had done to his friend. He was depressed because of how he'd been feeling lately. Most importantly, he was scared. Scared of rejection, of giving up his dream of becoming famous when everyone forces him to run away. Then Logan spoke up.

"James, you are my friend. You can tell me anything. You will always be my brother."

James's face brightened.

"Logan, I'm still not one hundred per cent sure about telling you, but here goes... I'm gay." He flinched expecting Logan to explode at him. Instead, Logan smiled.

"So why have you been crying all the time?"

"Because I'm in love with Kendall." He flinched again. "And I used to keep it under control. But it's killing me inside."

Logan laughed. "James, you think that would make me hate you? Come here!" He hugged James when he was close enough to reach. James started crying and laughing at the same time.

"You have no idea how good it feels to get this off my chest."

"So, what you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know..."

**A/N: I realised how fast paced I made this. Oh well, reviews are much appreciated. No idea what's going to happen next or when I'm next going to upload another one. I promise soon though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Right, this is becoming more of an addiction now! 3****rd**** chapter in less than 24 hours! I just want to say thankyou to the 89 viewers I've had! It doesn't sound much and you may think I shouldn't be bragging, but beings as I was expecting nothing this is amazing for me! Thankyou so much! :')**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Story time!**

* * *

><p>James awoke with a crushing guilt upon him. He had told Logan his best kept secret and now he would tell everyone, and go back to Minnesota with no friends, or dream. He sat up and scanned his room. Carlos wasn't in his bed, so James chuckled to himself not realising how long he'd slept. Everyone knew that if Carlos woke up before you, you were definitely late. James returned to his state of depression and got up, and put on his black wife beater. He climbed out of bed and shuffled his way out the door and collapsed down the slide.<p>

When he stood up, he was just in time to say goodbye to Mrs. Knight and Katie before they went back to Minnesota for a couple of weeks.

"Bye boys! Be good! Oh James, I almost forgot you!" Mrs. Knight ran up and hugged James goodbye. James put on his fake smile and saw Kendall and Carlos talking to Katie over Mrs. Knight's shoulder.

"Bye Mama Knight." said James, "Laters Katie!"

"Bye kiddo!" Katie waved in reply.

Mrs. Knight got one more kiss off of Kendall before leaving. Kendall poked his head round the door and watched as the elevator doors closed on his mother and sister. "They're gone!" Shouted Kendall as Carlos dragged him back in and closed the door. James stood watching as Kendall and Carlos practically ripped off their shirts. James solely focused on Kendall. In James's mind, it was in slow-motion. Watching Kendall stretch up, his abs reflecting the sunlight perfectly.

"Er... James?" Carlos asked.

James snapped back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK? You seem spaced out?"

"Yeah, how come you just took of your shirts like that?"

"Oh we're going to the pool!" Kendall interjected.

"That makes so much more sense." James said, maintaining his fake joy. "Is Logan up?"

"Yeah, are you going to see him?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah."

"Great! You can bring him up a glass of water. I was supposed to about a half an hour ago..." Carlos chuckled then ran out to the pool. Kendall blushed and gave a half-smile and chased Carlos. James was slightly confused. Why did Kendall blush at him? James shrugged it off and walked upstairs.

Logan was comfortably resting in his bed. His first night with the cast didn't go so bad. Yes he woke up a couple times to either searing pain or Kendall's snoring. But he could manage. Logan was disrupted from his mellow thoughts by a, yet again, teary-eyed James. Logan felt happy James had let out his secret, even if he did blackmail him. Logan didn't show his happiness though, as to him he was happy because James told him he was gay. To everyone else, James walked into his bedroom crying and Logan had a massive grin on his face.

"What's up now?" Logan said, finally realising the seriousness of the matter, straightening out his face.

"I just saw him again. But he took off his shirt right in front of me."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Logan, how did you? Never mind. Yes, instead of just rushing out, he smiled at me, and blushed! It's not like he's nervous about me seeing him with his shirt off, because that's happened lots of times." James stared off into the distance.

"JAMES!" Logan shouted, bringing James back into the room. "I have no idea what's up with Kendall, but I think you should control this crying business every time you see him! You need to control yourself James. Now, as you're friend, I'm going to talk to Kendall to see-"

"NO LOGAN YOU CAN'T" James cried. "HE CAN'T KNOW! NO ONE ELSE CAN KNOW! THEY'LL HATE ME! THEY'LL SEND ME BACK!"

"James," Logan chuckled, "we won't hate you! He may not like you back but he won't shun you! No one will, WE'RE IN LA! I just want you to be happy. I want to get this over with so you can go back to being normal again."

James walked over to the top of Logan's bed, not breaking eye contact once.

* * *

><p>Down at the pool, Kendall and Carlos were sitting on sun beds relaxing. Carlos turned to Kendall.<p>

"Hot damn Kendall!" he said.

"Yes?" Kendall turned with a quizzical look on his face.

"You haven't stopped blushing since we got out of the apartment!"

"Carlos, I'm just sunburnt!"

"Kendall, I'm not stupid. You've put so much sun block on; I swear you've gone through four tubes! You couldn't possibly burn!"

Kendall turned a deep shade of red.

"SEE!" Carlos cried excitedly. "Come on, you can talk to old Carlitos over here!"

"Wait, 'Old Carlitos'? What are you on about?"

"I thought it sounded more mature."

"Well I'm still telling you nothing." With that, Kendall got up.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked, also rising from his chair.

"I'm going to take a shower. I need to get rid of all this sun block."

"Whatever, I'm gonna chill with Logan."

Both boys walked back up the stairs to 2J.

* * *

><p>Logan jumped when he heard the front door of 2J slam shut. James walked over and peered over the balcony.<p>

"Carlos and Kendall are home." James sighed, returning to Logan's side. They heard the shower turn on and waited for a small while. No bangs or crashes were heard, so they could safely assume that it was Kendall in the shower. James bit on his bottom lip at the thought of this. Logan sighed sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Logan, can I say thankyou for being here for me. Although you're stuck in bed for the next few days, it's nice to know I could just talk to someone. It's also amazing how calm and open you are with my secret. You're just so thoughtful, and well basically..."

James leaned over and softly kissed Logan. Logan's eyes widened, and before he could react, the door opened.

"Hey Logie, you have the pleasure of- OH MY!"

It was Carlos.

"CARLOS!" Logan cried, "It's not what it looks like!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, chapter 3 is done! Like I said last time, I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, but hopefully it will be soon.**

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms! And constructive criticism will be tolerated.**

**I've noticed that these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'll lengthen future ones!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's raining, and I have nothing else to do. I'm in a really good mood right now because it's results day in good old England. Even though I'm the year below everyone getting their results, I did a GCSE a year early and got an A, if that makes any sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Shazam...**

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos were in shock. What the hell had just happened? James looked up, blushing. He just kissed his best friend. Logan was so supportive of James, so understanding.<p>

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No... No! Nothing was happening!" Logan replied.

"But... I just saw you two kiss."

"It was nothing! James!" They both turned to James.

"Yes?" he responded, with no serious tone in his voice.

"What the hell!" screamed Logan, "Carlos can we have a minute please?"

"No." said Carlos stubbornly.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving. I always get kicked out and expected to go along with it. I want answers! Are you two gay?" Carlos's eyes darting between the two like a hyper active squirrel.

"No, I'm not!" Logan snapped.

They heard the shower turn off. Logan pulled James close enough so only he could hear the almost inaudible whispers.

"James, you have to tell him!"

"I can't!"

"If you don't I will!"

"Er... guys?" Carlos just stood there awkwardly while his two friends conversed.

"Carlos, sit down." James instructed. Carlos walked over to Kendall's bed and sat down uncomfortable. James placed himself next to him. James took a long breath and as soon as he opened his mouth, the door burst wide open. The newcomer scanned the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Kendall with a smirk on his face.

"Er, I was just leaving." James got up and left the room. He went next door to his and Carlos's shared room and launched himself on the bed.

Logan put a finger over his lips, signalling to Carlos to keep quiet about what just happened. Carlos nodded and decided to follow James because he wanted answers. Logan didn't want James to leave. He thought he knew why James kissed him, but he needed conformation. He found this a good opportunity to talk to Kendall. While Kendall was listening to his iPod on his bed, Logan started to prepare what he would ask him without blurting out, 'JAMES IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! DO YOU LOVE HIM BACK?'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carlos was sitting on the edge of James's bed, while James was still sprawled out wanting everything in his world to stop.<p>

"James?" Carlos said, moving closer and rubbing his back in reassurance. "What's the matter?"

"I kissed Logan!" James spurted, tears falling down his face.

"I know, man... why? I mean that's not something that you do every day!"

James sat up. He was pondering to himself whether to spill his well-kept secret again. I mean, it's all out with Logan, and life isn't getting any better. To him, everything around him is just snowballing, getting worse and worse. Telling Carlos was just helping the metaphorical snowball on its way to become bigger.

"Carlos..." James coughed, "the reason I kissed Logan is..." he paused. Could James do this? Nerves were getting the better of him. James was trying to fight it. He stood up.

"James?" Carlos patiently asked. Carlos was getting worried. He just wanted everyone to be happy, and the only way he could pursue this is getting whatever James was going to say.

James walked over to his mirror hanging on his bedroom wall, and pulled out his lucky comb from his pocket. He stared at himself as he started to comb his hair. He wanted to look perfect for when he came out to Carlos. Also, this prolonged the moment he would tell him. James was usually a courageous person, and now he was a completely different man. Carlos didn't like it at all.

"James... please, just tell me."

"CARLOS I'M GAY!" James cried out. There, that was it. He got it off his chest, now he'll just ride out the long talk about how he's an abomination. The next thing James knew, two arms were wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Jamie, that's amazing!" Carlos's grip loosened, "Did you tell Logan before me?"

"Yeah, why?"

James felt Carlos let go completely and heard him sit back on his bed.

"Oh, no reason..."

"So, you're OK with all this?"

"Of course Jamie..."

"You don't seem it. Oh God, I knew this would happen! Carlos, I'm sorry, I'll leave! I'll never come back!"

"James, you're an idiot! The fact that you're gay makes no difference whatsoever! You're my best friend! It's just... never mind!" Carlos walked out of the room.

"CARLOS!" James called out for him, but he already had gone down the slide. James walked out of their shared room about to go after Carlos, but was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Kendall with a huge grin. James, once again, faked a small smile back. Kendall started to advance on James, who stood there wondering what was going on. Kendall outstretched his arms and proceeded to wrap James, enticing him in a long, hug. James hugged Kendall back knowing that now his secret was out to Carlos and Logan, one of them will let it slip to Kendall, which would that resulting James in never seeing Kendall again. James cherished the hug, as Kendall pulled away, hands still on James's shoulders.

"James, you're gay and that's OK!" Kendall laughed, "Oh man that sounded cheesy, but I still mean it!"

James stared at him with a confused look upon his face, _'How did Kendall know? Why is everyone so OK with this? What happened to the whole 'everyone who is gay is an abomination!' attitude everyone had?'. _

"What are you talking about?" James's facial expression never changing.

"You're gay are you not?"

"Who told you? Was it Logan? It was Logan wasn't it. LOGAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" James shouted to Logan, who was just behind a door.

"IT WASN'T ME YOU IDIOT, YOU DID IT YOURSELF!" screamed back a frustrated Logan.

"What?" James asked.

"Yeah, Logan was going to tell me, but it came out as more, 'Err... umm... well... James... yeah... hmm...', then we heard a, 'CARLOS I'M GAY', so Logan just pointed at the in your direction and went, 'That!'.

'_James, you're such an idiot!'_, was all that encapsulated his mind. James pushed past Kendall and walked straight to see Logan, slamming the door behind him. He was red in the facing, breathing heavily in a rage. He waited to hear Kendall go downstairs before he started.

"WHY WERE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM?" James roared.

"Because it's not fair to not tell him."

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?"

"Look, I was just going to find out if he likes you, that's all."

"YOU WERE GOING TO TELL HIM I LIKE HIM! I KNEW TELLING YOU WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"No! Of course not, I was going to be more subtle!"

"Whatever, I'm going now!"

"James, wait! Where are you going?"

"I dunno... out?"

"James, don't do something you'll regret!"

"It's not like you can stop me!"

As James turned to walk out of the door, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his knees, causing him to fall on the floor. He lifted his head from the ground to see Logan standing beside him, crutches in hand.

"Oh James, I love how you underestimate me."

Logan shuffled to the balcony, and shouted down, "James is not allowed to leave the apartment, OK?"

"LOGIE, YOU'RE WALKING! IT'S A MIRACLE!" cried Carlos. Kendall nodded at Logan and hit Carlos on the leg jokingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could have gone on for longer, but then I thought that that would lead on and on and on, which would bore you. I hope you like this (:**

**Reviews, personal messages, I'm not fussed, I just want friends! :')**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought I'd update this even earlier because after reading the reviews, I do read them all and am very grateful, I thought I should talk about this whole Carlos shindig. First of all, did you like it? Second of all, it was supposed to be confusing. I was going to explain it all in that chapter but then it dawned on me how that I should put it in this chapter instead.**

* * *

><p>James was tired of being locked in all day. He wanted to go out and be alone and have some time for himself. Instead, James had been watched by Logan all day. Now they were both sitting on the orange sofa. James noticed that they haven't spoken the whole time, until Logan looked around the room. They were alone.<p>

"James?"

"Yeah..." Logan could tell by James's tone that he wasn't happy with him.

"Er... why did you kiss me? I thought you liked Kendall?"

"I-I do. It's just, I don't know! Spur of the moment. You were so kind and understanding, a-and I'm just not used to this!" James stood up and started to walk away. Logan stood up.

"STOP, HE'S GETTING AW- AHHH!" he forgot to pick up his crutches so fell over almost instantly. James looked back and laughed to himself. As he walked towards the bathroom he was knocked off his feet.

"You can't get away from me!" James heard a voice shout directly into his ear!

"Carlos, what are you doing?" James asked, not sure whether to laugh or to be angry.

"I'm stopping you from leaving, like Logan said." James noticed Carlos didn't have the normal cheer is his voice. Usually, he would treat things like this as a game, but now more of a chore. James looked up to Logan, who was still on the floor. He gave James a sarcastic smile and wave to match.

James chuckled, "I'm just going to the bathroom, the front door is there!", he pointed to the door a good few feet away.

"OK." Carlos said whilst getting up. He went to the kitchen to get a drink.

James shrugged off Carlos's hostility and walked into bathroom. He picked up his towel from the rack and removed his clothes. James turned on the shower and got in, hot water raining down on him.

* * *

><p>James came out of his bathroom to find everyone else gone, except for Carlos, who was in his pajamas watching some news story on the TV.<p>

"Hey!" James called out. Carlos turned his head to see it was James. He quickly faced the TV screen again and turned it off. He stormed off up the stairs. James quickly followed.

"Carlos!" James called again. As James reached his room, Carlos slammed the door in his face. For a small amount of time, James stood face to wood with the door. James finally opened the door and walked in. Carlos was in bed, avoiding looking at James as he climbed in the adjacent bed. He looked over at Carlos, who turned around so that he wouldn't have to look at James. James laid his head on his bed and silently cried. He knew he wouldn't be accepted. He just wished Carlos would just get it out of his system and let him be on his way.

* * *

><p>James tossed and turned in his sleep. Images of his friends shouting at him were all he could see. He sat up violently.<p>

"Carlos?" he said rubbing his eyes. Carlos was up too, a small light was coming from his bed, as James saw to be a lamp.

"What do you want?" Carlos said.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." Carlos held up a copy of, 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'.

"At this hour?" James looked at his phone; it was 2:48 in the morning.

"I can't sleep OK! Now leave me to my book!"

"No. Carlos, you've been acting different to me. I want to know why."

"Why? OK, I'll tell you. You chose Logan over me. You told him this big secret of yours, and turns out you weren't planning to tell me any time soon!" Carlos put the book down. "I'm supposed to be your best friend! Not like the other two, better. I've known you the longest. I share a room with you! Some nights we talk for hours. I've known you since that day in kindergarten when you ate some silly putty and threw up all over me. You told me first when your dog died, and I was by your side straight away to comfort you. You told me when your parents divorced before anyone else. I thought that you should have told me."

"Carlos... I'm sorry." James got up and approached Carlos's bed. Carlos looked up and James and moved over allowing James room to sit on his bed. James hugged Carlos apologetically.

"I didn't know that you wanted to be told first." James told him.

"Wouldn't it have been obvious by now?"

"Do you forgive me Carlos?"

"Er... sure." Carlos turned it to his normal squirrel-on-speed self.

"I promise if anything else happens in my life, you'll be the first to know!"

"Thanks, man." Carlos smiled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." James chuckled.

"Very funny," Carlos shoved him, "you know what I mean. If you're gay... do you like anyone?"

"Er..."

"You do!" Carlos screamed.

"Don't hate me." James pleaded.

"James, I won't hate you. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"It's not that."

"Then what else could it be?" Carlos looked confused.

"Logan already knows." A smile still beamed on Carlos's face.

"So?"

"Just warning you!" They both laughed.

"So, who do you like? You know I can keep a secret."

"Well... it's Kendall."

Carlos looked at James still processing the information James had just given him.

"I can't say I'm not shocked," Carlos said, "but the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Wow Carlos, I can't believe how cool you are with this."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. I love the fact you have the courage to admit this all to us. I support you every step of the way, because I know that if this was the other way around, you'd do the same for me!"

"I don't know if I would be a chilled as you, but I'm sure I would."

"Well, I'm sleepy now, so I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

"Night."

Carlos went back to bed, hugging his helmet. James stepped over to his bed, content he was loved here and that he belonged. He shut his eyes for a peaceful few hours left of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dear lord I lie! I said at the start of this I was writing this earlier. That's true, I did start writing this earlier, but I get so easily distracted that I didn't finish until I have for every other chapter! Oh and Carlos isn't gay, if you were wondering, I haven't made him gay... yet. I don't know if I should or not.**

**Sorry if it seems rushed... it was. :')**

**I would like to say a big thankyou to EvilGeniusBookWorm13 because they have been reviewing every chapter, telling me what I like to hear! **

**More reviews would be lovely! Private message, whatever, I'm easy breeze!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, little old me again! I promised myself that I wouldn't get distracted again! That was never going to happen. I wrote the 'A/N:' and didn't write this bit until 2 hours later. So all hope is lost with my attention span.**

**Oh, bit of a heads up, the story is being skipped ahead about 6 weeks mainly because Logan can walk now and I want to focus more on Kendall because I said that I'd make a Kames slash, and the way this was going, it would get nowhere fast. Mainly James had only had one conversation with him. If any of you dislike this idea, please say and make some suggestion I can make it up to you with.**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into 2J beaming with happiness, followed by an ecstatic Carlos. He was met by a cheer from Kendall and Katie, and a distant James, who had just come out of his room. Mrs. Knight approached Logan and hugged.<p>

"Honey, what took you so long? And what did the doctor say?" Mrs. Knight asked letting go of him.

"Sorry, loads of people in front of us. It took even longer because one of the doctors was ironically sick. The one I had said I have a tip-top-tibia!" Logan was met with blank expressions.

"My leg's fine." He sighed. Mrs. Knight hugged him again.

"That's great news!"

"It is!" Logan chuckled. James came down the slide and walked up to Logan.

"Hey." He said.

"'Sup!" Logan said, trying to act cool. James laughed at his feeble attempts. James hugged him and whispered, "Sorry." in his ear.

"For the love of God James, you can stop saying sorry now! That's all you say to me!" Logan kicked James and laughed, then winced. "Bad idea." he said, whilst hobbling over to the kitchen. Carlos was already half way through a large pack of Doritos when Logan made his way over to him.

"You know, it says 'share' on the side."

"I know," Carlos said; his mouth full, "I'm sharing with myself."

"I see your logic." Logan chuckled, reaching a glass from a cupboard and continued to pour himself some Mountain Dew. Both of the boys walked over to join the rest of their 'family' on the orange sofa. James was as close to Kendall as he could without arousing suspicion, which was too late. Kendall noticed James basically throw himself at him. James was leaning up against Kendall, occasionally stroking up his leg, to which James kept describing as an 'accident'. Logan watched them as he sat down. He couldn't understand why James was suddenly acting like this. The last time Logan heard any of it, James said he was going pretend nothing was wrong and keep his distance. Now BAM! He's doing this. _'Maybe I'm just over thinking things again...', _thought Logan. After this, he chose to ignore it and focus on the TV. Kendall was excited because 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World' was playing, and it happened to be his favourite movie of all time so far.

Logan was settled in bed reading one of his many books when Kendall came through the door.

"G'night James!" He said, closing the door behind him.

"You're later than usual." Logan pointed out, turning to talk to the wall while Kendall changed.

"Yeah, James wanted to talk, so we did! You can turn back now." Logan was looking at the rest of the room again, then asked, "What were you talking about?"

"Do you know what, I don't know."

"Makes perfect sense!"

"It does!" Kendall said ecstatically. "Though there was one weird thing."

"Go on..."

"Did you not notice how James was all... I dunno... touchy-feely with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were watching the movie, he was up against me like the back of the sofa didn't exist. And after you all left, he kept hugging me. I wasn't comfortable, I can tell you."

"I don't see a problem with it."

"I know he's gay and all, but I didn't think that would change him. Though he smiles a lot. I like that." Kendall grinned at that thought.

"I don't think he's changed at all..."

"Hey, Logie. You talk to James right?"

"Er... everyone does, Kendall" Logan chuckled.

"No! I mean... like deep talk?"

"I don't get where you're coming from Kendall."

"Do you think James... likes anyone?"

"I dunno." Logan lied. "Why?" Kendall looked away, Logan suspected he was blushing.

"No reason."

"Kendall? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you... like James?"

"What? No! That's stupid! Why would you think that?"

"Well, James coming out put the thought on how his life is changing. You wondered what would happen if you did this. The thought of the idea of you being with another guy. James, being the only gay person you know and your friend, was the guy you pictured yourself with. This thought stayed with you for a long time, and now being with James, you're seeing it more and more of a reality..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! HOW DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"

"Well, if you've noticed, I've been reading psychology books lately, and to be honest, it was a shot in the dark and I was just putting random words together."

"Logan, you can't tell anyone!"

"So it is true!"

"Possibly. God! I don't know!"

"Well, I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

* * *

><p>In the room next door, James and Carlos were also still up.<p>

"Er, James?"

"Yo, buddy!"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno, you seemed really happy tonight."

"I did didn't I..." James slumped in his bed, pouting.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing!" James sat back up, smiling.

"Damn straight!"

"What brought it on?"

"I was with Kendall."

"You've been 'with' Kendall for ten years."

"But we were close all night."

"What?"

"Could you not see us!"

"Yeah... you know, you may want to be careful."

"Why's that?"

"Kendall might not like you back. You can't set yourself up for something like this." James's expression changed dramatically. Reality finally dawned on him. Kendall wasn't gay, it was just James.

"Oh, God I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not James!"

"Why was I acting like that? God!"

"James, I'm sure he didn't notice."

"I hope so! Well I'm going to sleep and hope to pretend this is all a dream. Night."

"Goodnight you crazy man-child!"

They both laid their heads on their pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can honestly say I don't like this chapter. Everything's too fast paced and too unbelievable! But I complain and there's not much I can do about it, because I didn't realise the time! I wanted to finish before I went to sleep is all. Oh well, I hope you forgive me! I've had so many distractions from TV and the internet and writer's block. Ahh look at me making excuses!**

**Please review your disliking with this chapter on the condition that you have a suggestion for something or improvement, I dunno!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK, well I'll try and improve that last awful chapter. I'm stuck for story ideas. A normal person would wait to think of an idea to hit them, but I'm just gonna write and pray that an idea comes to me.**

**A long overdue disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Kendall awoke to the smell of waffles. This put a big smile on his face as he climbed out of bed and opened the door. Logan was in the kitchen whistling the tune to 'Family Guy' whilst cooking with James sitting at the breakfast bar watching.<p>

"YO!" Kendall boomed. His happy hello was shortly met with a soft blow to the back of the head. Kendall sharply turned round to see a grouchy Carlos and a pillow lying by his feet. Kendall chipped the pillow up back to Carlos, who caught it in his hands.

"You know, Kendall; you're a very loud person..." Carlos groaned.

"Good morning to you too!" Kendall beamed, outstretching his arms. Carlos gave a kind of _'seriously'_ look to Kendall, who proceeded to chuckle. Carlos stuck his nose in the air.

"Do I smell..." he sniffed, "WAFFLES!" and leapt into Kendall's arms. Kendall chuckled as he followed Carlos down to the kitchen and sat next to James.

"Good morning, Jimmy."

"Jimmy? Since when have I been Jimmy?" James was pretending like nothing happened the night before, or in his entire life.

"Since I woke up smelling waffles and am now in a very good mood."

Logan started serving up the breakfast he prepared. Carlos looked like he was about to fall off of his seat in excitement.

"Geez Carlos, it's just waffles." Logan chuckled whilst placing some on his plate. Carlos starting guzzling them down before Logan had even finished. He nearly took out Logan's hand with his fork.

"God Logan, careful!" Logan said retracting his hand quickly.

"Sorry, I LOVE your waffles!"

"Well yeah, I made them, of course they're amazing!" Logan bragged.

"Boys!" called Mrs. Knight.

"Yo Mom, we're in the kitchen!" Kendall called back.

"Oh good you're all together!" she said, coming through to the kitchen, "I just want to tell you that Katie and I won't be here tonight."

"Why not?" the boys asked in unison.

"Well, Katie's sleeping out tonight, and my friend Mandy is sick, so I'm going to look after her for the night."

"You have a friend called Mandy?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we met at yoga."

"You do yoga?"

"Kendall, I'm your mother, do you know me?"

"Yes."

"OK, sweetie. Well I'll leave you all to breakfast."

As Mrs. Knight walked away, Kendall quickly shot a glance to Logan. Logan smirked back and ran up to his and Kendall's room.

"Uh, where's he going?" Carlos asked.

"Doesn't matter." Kendall grinned to himself.

They waited a little while before they heard a loud, "I GOT IT!" from Logan.

"Yes!" Kendall cheered in excitement.

"Got what?" James asked.

"Doesn't matter."

James and Carlos started to wash up while Kendall skipped joyfully to his room.

"Wait, Logan, is this a good idea?" Kendall asked.

"Well technically no but-"

"Not what I mean. You know... with James?"

"Oh. Why did that not cross my mind once? Then again we've had this planned since we moved here and the whole you and James fiasco never really occurred until now."

"So we're still going through with it?"

"Er, yeah, we've waited a while for this. Chill out, it'll be fun!"

Logan pulled out two large bottles of vodka and some other assorted alcoholic bottles from a backpack that Logan had been keeping in the back of his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight had just left with Katie when Logan and Kendall sprung into action. It was night time now.<p>

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Just give us two minutes. Get some cups out." Kendall instructed him.

James and Carlos both obediently obliged and started to place four glasses on the counter. Kendall and Logan returned to the boys with the backpack in hand.

"What have you got there?" James asked.

Logan pulled out various bottles and placed them on the counter.

"Logan, when did you get these?"

"Er, Kendall knew a guy who got them for us when we moved here."

"Why does that matter!" Kendall interjected, "Let's party!"

Logan pulled out four shot glasses from the front pocket.

"Right, I say we do the whole bottle of vodka to start off the night!" Logan said.

"Wow Logan, this is a weird side of you." Carlos chuckled.

After the bottle was empty, the boys were definitely feeling the effects.

"Oh wow that was not fun..." Logan said

"I-I have, maybe, an idea, possibly!" Carlos stammered.

"Go on..." the others replied.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"What, Carlos, are you crazy!" said Logan, "We're all boys!"

"I know... I know! But it'll seem fun... riiight Jimmy?" Carlos pointed to James.

"I-I have to say. It's gonna be awkward."

"Oh come on you guys... live a little!" Carlos said.

Reluctantly, the boys gave in to Carlos's idea. Kendall and James both nervously glanced at each other, then looked away, both blushing, when they realised the other one could see him. They all sat on the floor around the coffee table. Carlos placed the small bottle on the table and spun it. When it stopped Carlos shouted. "LOGAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Logan looked really nervous as Carlos crawled over to him.

"I don't think this is a good idea..."

But it was too late; Carlos had already locked lips with his also straight friend.

"This will never be spoken of again." Logan said, shocked.

"Agreed." Kendall said.

Logan spun the bottle as it landed on James.

"Well, this won't be new to you two, eh?" Carlos laughed.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, Logan and James kissed once."

"I'M NOT GAY!" cried Logan, who crawled over and kissed James. He hated this game. He hated it even more when Kendall shot him a dirty look.

* * *

><p>As the night went on, the boys made their way around the group, Kendall and James, never having to kiss once. This made Kendall upset, whereas James considered himself lucky. If Kendall kissed him, he wouldn't know how he could control himself. Coincidentally, Carlos brought this up. Both James and Kendall awkwardly laughed. Logan came out of his 'happy place' by saying, "God damn it Carlos I swear you're gay!" Logan started laughing to himself, "Well I'm off to bed, it's..." he looked down at his watch, "FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Logan ran off to bed. Carlos yawned, "Yeah, I'm going too." he went upstairs.<p>

This was the moment that James had been dreading and Kendall had been waiting for. James looked at Kendall, "You know it is pretty late. I should be-" and then James felt happier than he ever had in his life. Kendall was kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this went downhill... **

**Sorry it's a little later than usual, I'm not good at writing 'drunk' people, or knowing the effects of alcohol. **

**Ahhhhhh well. Reviews would be lovely. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for rushing that chapter, guess you could say I was in a Big Time Rush? No? Ahh my humour is wasted on you people! OK, lame pun over, I'll just write the story like you want me to. Also, I'll try and slow it down and not leave any massive plot holes.**

**The lovely disclaimer that everyone loves and finds completely necessary: I don't own Big Time Rush because if I did, I would not be writing this, I would be making them fight gladiator style with a coliseum and everything. Obviously not to the death... human rights and all.**

* * *

><p>James awoke from the same position he had been all night, sitting leaning on the sofa in front of the coffee table. His head was throbbing and so was his neck from sleeping at an awkward angle. He moaned a little from the pain as he got up, wobbling a little. James's hazel eyes scanned the room as his hands ran through his hair. He saw that he was alone and assumed everyone was in bed. James tried walking, then tripped and fell over and landed on the sofa. He moaned once again whilst considering to actually get up. He had never felt this bad in his life. His stomach ached a considerable amount and he had a pounding headache, he felt like Carlos was shouting in his ears constantly.<p>

James finally made the decision to get up, after laying on the sofa for a small amount of time. As he stood up, he noticed how lying on his stomach was not the best of ideas as he gagged. James ran to the bathroom, each footstep sending shooting pains in his head. He burst open the door to find a passed out Kendall slouched in the bathtub. James tried to turn around and go back out, leaving Kendall to sleep, but he was impeded by a horrible feeling is his stomach. The next thing he knew, James was bent over the toilet bowel spewing up his insides. Amongst the groans and the, "Oh God!" James was occasionally cursing to himself, Kendall slowly opened his eyes to witness the events in front of him. He too rubbed his head and felt a searing pain.

"Oh God!" he said, mimicking James unintentionally.

James spun his head round to find a now awoken Kendall staring at him.

"K-K-Kendall?" he asked, but before he could add anymore, James turned back to the toilet bowl and continued throwing up his insides.

"Good..." Kendall checked his watch, "afternoon to you!"

James, feeling sufficient in the fact his anatomy was in the toilet and he was not a hollow shell, flushed the chain and rested up against the wall. He let out a long sigh while Kendall chuckled. After staring at the ceiling trying to settle his stomach, James's eyes shot wide open as a sudden realisation hit him.

"James, are you gonna throw up again?" Kendall asked while getting out of the bathtub.

"K-Kendall," he stammered, "you kissed me!"

"Er, James," Kendall replied, "we kissed everyone."

"That was in a game... this wasn't!"

James watched Kendall as he brushed himself down. He gave out a hand to James who willingly accepted. As Kendall pulled James up, he fell straight into the blond. Their foreheads were pressed together, which caused Kendall to blush. As James adjusted himself, eyes closed, and leant in for a kiss, he realised he fell into nothing. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kendall stood a few feet back.

"Oh." James said disappointedly.

Kendall just stared at James's upset face and felt tears fall down his cheeks. Kendall rubbed his eyes and walked out the bathroom. James just stood there, realising the reality of things. James sighed loudly and looked into the mirror. He sighed even more at how much of a mess he looked. He decided to shower, and locked the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Kendall slowly opened the door to his and Logan's shared bedroom. The room was dark, and it didn't help as tears still filled Kendall's eyes. Blindly, Kendall found his bed and laid down with tears flowing more freely now. He was being as quiet as possibly as he heard Logan snore beside him. He also heard the water splashing down and knew James was showering. How Kendall wished he could be in there with him. His crying became more frustrated as he cursed society for their biased views in his head.<p>

A loud scream from the bathroom insinuated that James also felt the same way.

"What's going on?" Logan sprang up, "Oh God, my head!" he moaned as he sprung back down with another "Ow!" when his head violently made contact with the pillow.

Kendall just ignored him as his frustrated cries pained his chest and his head. Logan turned and noticed his friend in this emotional stranglehold he had on himself.

"Kendall, what's up?" Logan inquired.

"It's James!" Kendall sobbed.

"What about him?"

"Last night... after you left. W-we kissed!"

"We kissed everyone... multiple times" Logan shuddered.

"Yes but I never kissed James. T-this wasn't spin the bottle... this was... me."

"Oh..." Logan trailed off. "What did he do?"

"Passed out."

"Oh. What did you do after?"

"Well, I cried in the bathroom and felt really tired and instead of coming up here, I thought it would be fun to sleep in the bathtub like on the music videos."

Kendall's tears never ceased. Logan got out of bed, rubbing his temples and scrunching his face in pain as he made it to Kendall's bed. Kendall sat up next to him with Logan rubbing his back supportively.

"What you gonna do about it then, buddy?"

"What can I do?"

"Well, you could talk to him. I mean, he's gay, he'll understand."

"What if he doesn't like me... like that!" the tears stopped coming out of Kendall's eyes and dried on his cheeks.

"You never know... either way, I'm here for you buddy. Always."

Kendall gave a half-attempted smile and hugged his best friend.

"I have to do it." Kendall said.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to tell James how I feel." he said, getting up.

"When?"

"When I can. I mean I can't exactly burst into his shower and go 'I LOVE YOU!' can I?" Kendall raised an eyebrow and smiled suspiciously.

"NO!" Logan ordered.

Kendall sat back down and slouched on his bed. He hated the waited game. The sound of water was all that Kendall heard seemed to last for hours. Really, it was for only another ten more minutes. As soon as Kendall heard the shower stopped, he leapt to his feet and went head first down the slide. He got up and adjusted his already dirty clothes that he was yet to change out of. Logan saw what Kendall was up to and shot him a, '_I can't believe you're doing this now!_' look. Kendall didn't care. He marched towards the bathroom door and waited outside. As soon as it opened, Kendall put his hand out, pushing James back into the bathroom, ignoring the screams of shock coming from James, who was not expecting to see anyone standing waiting for him, let alone shoving their hand in his face.

Kendall looked James up and down. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist. Kendall bit his bottom lip as he saw the tones muscles glistening with the light reflecting the water that still covered him.

"Um, Kendall! First of all: I'm up here! Second of all: what the hell are you doing? I don't really want to talk to you right now!"

James tried to walk out, but Kendall stopped him. James was still angry at Kendall, sending him mixed messages with no explanation. He didn't like being toyed with and stopped anyone before they got ahead of themselves. This hurt Kendall more than it should.

"Look, James, I'm really sorry. I mean, the kiss, the not kissing. It's just I wasn't sure of myself. Of you. But I'm sure now. I love you James Diamond. I love you a lot! I hate keeping this to myself. I just thought you wanted to know."

James stood there staring at Kendall. He kept one hand on his towel. He didn't know what to make of any of this. Yes his dream came true. Yes this is all real. But it didn't feel right to James.

"James, I can tell that you didn't want to hear this. I'll leave you alone. For a long time."

Kendall turned to open the door. He was beating himself up on the inside. '_Why am I such an idiot?'_

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Kendall froze. Did he really hear those words escape James's lips or was his brain making things up to make him feel better? He turned around to find James with tears rolling down his cheeks, and a huge grin on his face.

"You do?"

"Yes Kendall, of course I do!"

James walked up to Kendall and kissed him. This was a lot more passionate than last time. It lasted longer. James bit the bottom of Kendall's lip. Kendall opened his mouth as each boy battled for dominance with their tongues. James won as Kendall was still too shocked by what was happening.

They broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kendall Knight. And I am very conscious of the fact I am pretty much naked."

They both chuckled as James blushed.

"I like it." Kendall said, winking at James.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I liked that a bit more than the other too, I must say. I realised I have to write all relationshippy type things... I'm not good at the whole 'emotion' writing. Well I guess it'll be a bit of a roller coaster ride won't it?**

**Well I thought this was an improvement, but what did you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, after one of my, what I would consider, more favoured chapters, I realise I have no story after that I thought of. I have a different story completely that I'm going to start writing as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**On with the show! Good luck (that's to me and you)!**

* * *

><p>"Er, James, let me know when you're done in here; I need to use the shower." Kendall said.<p>

"Me too." James said, winking.

"But you just- Oh!" Kendall realised. "But James, we've just this second decided to start dating, aren't you sure this isn't too soon?"

"Kendall, we've known each other for what? Seven years? I think we're there."

"I know, but I don't wanna rush things."

"Well we don't have to rush this at all." James winked again.

Kendall gave a sceptical chuckle as James advanced upon him. James lifted up Kendall's shirt as he lifted up his arms. They both gave the same nervous smile to each other. They both had been waiting for this moment for a long time. James allowed his towel to drop to the floor. Kendall gawped at what he saw. He couldn't help but stare. James laughed as he said, "You know, I have a face."

James moved in on Kendall and undid the button on Kendall's jeans and watched as they dropped around his ankles. Kendall removed them and threw them into the corner of the room.

"Well, well." James began, "Only one thing left." James got on his knees and began to slowly pull down Kendall's boxers. James pulled the same expression that Kendall did when James's towel hit the ground. Kendall tapped James on the shoulder, "You know, I have a face."

"Oh my! How corny!" James said as he worked his way up Kendall, occasionally kissing parts of him. When James stood up fully, he shared another long passionate kiss with Kendall, moving them both towards the shower. James turned the shower knob and waited for the water to heat while staying interlocked with Kendall.

They stopped kissing as they both stepped in the shower. James gently caressed Kendall's torso as Kendall ran his hands through James's hair. Kendall thought he was pushing his luck, but as his hair was already wet, so he thought it was OK. James's hands moved lower and lower down Kendall's body. He pinched something that Kendall did not like.

"James!" he cried out.

"Is there a problem!"

"Yes there's a problem!"

"And what may that be." James pinched Kendall's ass again.

"James!" Kendall flinched, "I don't think we should... you know..."

"Yeah Ken?"

"Don't make me say it." Kendall blushed.

"Kendall, we're naked in the shower together, nothing can be embarrassing between us now."

"I don't think we should have sex yet!" Kendall spat out. James gave a little laughed while Kendall went a deeper shade of red.

"That's OK, if you're not ready, you're not ready." Kendall pulled James into an embracing hug.

"Thank you for being so understanding." He didn't care what was touching where. He just liked being close to James as much as he could. He liked the way James held his head against his chest. Kendall got used to this life and could stay like that for hours.

"Kendall, come on we've been in here a while now, let's get you washed and get out."

"What? Oh yeah..." Kendall sighed. He grabbed a bar of soap in his hands and showered properly.

They stepped out the shower together and kissed again. Kendall looked at the door and realised what was behind it.

"Oh no!" Kendall exclaimed.

"What is it?" James looked worried as he was drying himself off.

"Everything out there." Kendall fell to his knees and burst out crying. He didn't want to face Logan, or Carlos, or his mom, or Katie.

"What about it?" James bent down and started to cradle Kendall in his arms.

"I just don't want to be judged. I don't want people to pretend to be OK and bitch about behind our backs. I don't want to face anyone. I just want to be with you."

"Kendall," James stroked his hair, "No one's gonna think that."

"Yes they are. You've seen what people are like. They're harsh. People are horrible. I hate them!"

"Kendall, this is your family. Your best friends! You don't have to tell anyone else. But you have to tell them. They'll help you get over this fear. I don't see why you've just suddenly broke down..."

"OK... I just don't know either."

They both got dressed and walked outside. Logan was the first to greet them.

"So?" he wore a big grin on his face.

James held Kendall's hand and stared at him in the eyes. Kendall put on a fake laugh and said, "Come here you!", giving James a quick peck on the lips.

Logan ran up to hug them both. Carlos turned to see what was happening.

"What's going on guys?" he asked.

"JAMES AND KENDALL!" Logan frantically pointed.

"Care to explain?"

"We're sorta together." James told him.

"Holy crap guys, that's amazing." Carlos ran up to the three boys, but tripped on his shoelace. They all laughed as got up and joined in. He embraced the boys in a tight bear hug full of excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am really sorry guys, but I had to end it here. I couldn't just carry on with this, it was going nowhere. Right, I'm going to actually update this when I get story ideas, not every night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK, I'm going to try and actually write some decent material. Must admit, not feeling at my best after that last chapter. I Promise nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR blah blah blah.**

**Ahhhhhhhh**

* * *

><p>It was 3:00 am. James couldn't sleep at all. He rolled over to see Carlos peacefully sleeping with a smile on his face. It made James laugh how Carlos always smiled, even in his unconscious state. He stared for a while, wondering what Carlos was dreaming about which made him so happy. James knew what would make him happy, Kendall. He stared at the ceiling and joined Carlos in smiling to himself as thoughts of Kendall filled his brain. He thought back to the events that took place that afternoon. He couldn't believe himself or how impulsive he was. They went from boyfriends to showering naked in a matter of seconds. <em>'Wow.'<em>, James thought to himself. He amazed himself how assertive he was with Kendall too. James felt content with himself and felt he needed to sleep. He saw Carlos's 'Harry Potter' books and remembered that he read them to get to sleep. James stretched out to grab one of the books when he went a little too far. James collapsed out of bed and moaned as he hit the floor. He looked up and checked on Carlos, who was still sleeping peacefully. James stood up and decided that once he was up, he would go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked out of the door. The hallway was pitch black; James couldn't see a thing, so decided to stay close to the wall. He slowly shimmied his way down to find the slide, or at least a light switch. James decided to walk forward, thinking that the slide was ahead of him, but has James crept forward, he came into contact unexpected. Due to the surprise of this new object in his way, James fell to the floor yet again. He heard a gasp coming for the unknown obstruction.

"H-hello?" James called out.

"James?" came a voice.

"Kendall?"

"Yo!" James heard a little chuckle, "Come on man, let me help you up."

"Thanks." James felt an outstretched hand reach his and he was back flat on his feet. James didn't let go of Kendall's hand as he pulled him in closer. In the dark, James managed to make out where Kendall's lips were as he gently kissed them.

"What are you doing up this early?" Kendall asked as they pulled away from each other. James could sort of see where Kendall's eyes were and tried to look into them as he spoke. Their hands now moved to each other's waists.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went to grab one of Carlos's books... and I fell out of bed. So, I decided to get a glass of water. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was to have you." James awed, "I heard a thud, and went to check if we were being burgled or something. Then you ran into me."

They both chuckled as they kissed again. James, still wanting his water, took Kendall by the hand again and made his was precariously to the slide. They both went down and managed to find a lamp and switched it on. James proceeded to lay Kendall on the orange sofa and walked over to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" he called out.

"You!" Kendall shouted back.

"Touché." James said as he walked back, glass in hand. He pushed Kendall over and rearranged himself on the sofa so that Kendall was now curled up with him.

"I like this." Kendall said, clinging to James's arm which was wrapped around him.

"Mmm. Me too." James agreed, stroking Kendall's hair. Kendall shuffled around and faced James, kissing him again.

Kendall started to notice himself sliding off the edge of the sofa, and grabbed James for support. James instinctively grabbed Kendall and rolled him over so that he parallel to James. They stared into each other's eyes. James could see the stunning bright emerald eyes that belonged to Kendall. To him, that was the most beautiful colour that ever existed. Kendall stared into the hazel orbs that were James's eyes. He was close enough to pick out each individual colour: the dark green ring on the outside of his iris, the chocolate brown centre. To him, it was perfection, and smiled. James noticed this and smiled back at him, pulling Kendall into a hug before kissing him once more.

"Kendall, I feel so lucky to have you. I don't want this moment to end."

"James, that's so sweet. I don't either. If we could be stuck here for the rest of our lives, it would be perfection."

James moaned in agreement, following it with a yawn.

"No!" Kendall snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Yawning? Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is a problem! If you yawn, that means you're tired, and if you're tired, then you won't be awake to hear me tell you I love you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kendall yawned.

"Look what you've done to me!" Kendall exclaimed, chuckling.

"I'm not sorry." James joined in with the laughter.

Kendall slouched on James, his head resting on his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes. He then felt himself shaking.

"Don't you sleep on me Mr. Knight!" James instructed.

"Oo. Mr. Knight, I like it." Kendall said, "Makes me sound all... important."

"You're an idiot." James laughed.

Kendall resumed his previous position on James's chest and closed his eyes once again. James sighed and shut his eyes too. He felt relaxed enough to sleep with his arms wrapped around Kendall, knowing they were both safe and together. Kendall let out a small moan of pleasure. James remembered the glass of water that he poured for himself and reached out for it. As he gulped, he felt the water flow down his throat. Kendall moved into a more comfortable position on James's body, matching James by wrapping his arms around him. James put the glass down, now noticing the size of it, but dismissed it and carried on embracing Kendall.

A short while later, James realised that he still couldn't sleep. He felt a sudden urge within him.

"Kendall." James said, carefully shaking Kendall. "Kendall!"

He got no response, so James shook a little harder.

"Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!"

Kendall's head slowly lifted of James as he looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Kendall said. James noticed the slight hint of anger in his voice for waking him up.

"Move... I gotta pee!"

"Yeah, sure, give me a second." Kendall said, placing his head back on James's chest and going back to sleep.

"Kendall!" James snapped, and once again he was back to getting no response.

"Kendall, if you don't get up, I'm chucking you on the floor."

"You're bluffing." a muffled voice came.

"Oh am I?" James smirked, "I'll count to three, then I'll do it."

"That's nice."

"One..." no movement.

"Two..." still nothing. James paused a little while, but Kendall was reluctant to move.

"Three!" James hoisted Kendall into the air and threw him onto the floor. There was a loud thud accompanied a, "James, what the hell!", which James ignored.

"I love you." James called while running to the bathroom.

Kendall rubbed his shoulder, which he banged on the coffee table, which caused the lamp to shake. This gave Kendall a genius idea. He switched off the lamp and rolled under the sofa. Kendall heard the toilet flush and the door open.

"Whoa, Kendall! Where'd the light go?" James called into the darkness. He shrugged it off and walked over to the lamp to illuminate the room again. Walking over to where he thought the lamp was, he stubbed his toe on the sofa.

"Oh, God this hurts!" James cried, clutching his foot and leaning up against the sofa.

Kendall saw this as his opportunity, sensing James was close, he lunged his hand, grabbing James's other foot causing him to scream and topple over. Kendall quickly rolled out from the sofa and jumped on James, pinning his arms down before they started flailing. Kendall whispered, "Shhhh!", into James's ear. James became quieter, as a mixture of fear and confusion filled up with him.

"Kendall?"

"That's what you get for throwing me on the floor!" Kendall said, bending down to kiss James.

"Oh I hardly think this is fair! First of all, I gave you a warning, and second of all, GIVE ME BACK MY ARMS!"

Kendall let go of his arms to find that James was now spinning them both and he was on the floor, with what he could imagine James looking down on him.

"James, can you turn the light on, I can't see anything!" Kendall asked.

James stretched over, still straddled on Kendall, and switched on the light. He became almost parallel to Kendall as he almost pressed their lips together. As soon as Kendall moved up, James retreated and laughed as he saw the disappointment on Kendall's face.

"I will get you back Mr. Knight. You wait and see!"

Kendall laughed, "Mr. Knight!"

James got up and pulled Kendall to his side as he sat on the sofa.

"Mr. Knight makes you sound like an old man!"

"There's where you're wrong. It makes me sound important and sexy."

"You do know what does sound sexy?"

"Mr. Knight."

"No."

"What then?"

"This." James removed his shirt and smiled to Kendall, whose eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face.

"That is very true. Subtle yet brilliant." Kendall started advancing on James. When he reached his boyfriend, he was pushed back onto the sofa and had to unhappily watch as James placed his shirt back on. Kendall moved further up the sofa towards James, but not close enough for James to grab him.

"So what do you have in mind for me then?" Kendall asked.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets." James smirked.

"That's a little irrelevant but OK. I'm not scared of you."

"Aww, look at you trying to act all tough. It's cute."

"Shut up." Kendall pouted and crossed his arms.

James crawled on the sofa to Kendall and took him in his arms.

"You know, you should sleep with one eye open."

"I don't really see you as any threat James." Kendall laughed.

"Oh you will, because I'm going to recruit the help of someone that will scare you. I think you know who I'm talking about."

"You don't mean..."

"I do. Katie."

James cackled to himself, looking disappointed when no lightening struck around him dramatically. Kendall stuck his hand over James's mouth in an attempt to quite him down. Kendall quickly retracted it when he felt James's tongue lick his palm. Kendall wiped his hands down James's arm and felt as he tensed his bicep.

"Oh my." Kendall said, with joy.

James yawned, "Don't you know it! God I'm tired now..."

"Me too... I have a plan."

"And what may that be?"

"We sleep!"

"You Kendall Knight, are a genius!" James got up from the sofa and turned the lamp and plunged the room into darkness once again.

Kendall agreed, then sat and waited as James carried him bridal style up the stairs. He laughed as James jokingly wobbled as they went up the stairs. James eventually found Kendall's room and allowed Kendall to open the door. Silently, James crept in, as to not wake Logan. James carefully laid Kendall in his bed. Kendall pulled him down for a long passionate kiss goodnight. Once they had finished, James froze from the sheer magnitude of the kiss, hand still caressing Kendall's cheek. Then he realised.

"Don't just try and kiss me because you know I'm gonna get you."

"That was not my intention at all." Kendall obviously lied. "I think you're going crazy."

"Ha! Nice try. Well I'll see you in a few hours I guess." James started to walk out of the room.

"James, wait!" James spun around on the spot to look at Kendall.

"I love you James Diamond. I am the luckiest person alive to have someone like you... I just thought you'd like to know."

"Kendall. That is a lie. I am the luckiest person to have you! I love you more than you could imagine." with that, James made his departure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I made this longer because I told myself I could make a story with over 2,000 words... and I did!**

**I'm sorry if it started to bore you, but I just wanted to show the compassion they had for each other in this story. **

**My feelings for this chapter were like a roller coaster. But oh well, life goes on I guess.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the whole chapter 9 shindig. I went to upload chapter 10 and it said chapter 9 wasn't there. So I uploaded chapter 9 again and 10 straight after, so some of you may have missed out on 9... It wasn't very good so you're not missing much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" came a soft voice.<p>

"Ready." a more excited voice replied.

"One... two... three."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two voices screamed loudly in unison.

James sprung up, joining in the screaming, a panicked look upon his face.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" James shouted. The frantic screaming ceased and was replaced by laughter.

"S-see it's not n-nice is it!" Carlos said, finding difficulty to get any words out due to all the laughing he was doing.

"What the hell are you on about?"

Logan piped in, "Well in the early hours of this morning, you pretty much did the same thing to us." he found it necessary to lean on Carlos as he was hunched over from laughing.

"You heard?" James said, shocked.

"Everyone in all of Palm Woods heard." Katie interrupted, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Well it was because _your_ brother almost gave me a heart attack!"

Katie rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Katie, wait!" James called for her. She turned on the spot and walked back to James. "Can I borrow you for a second?"

James cocked his head to signal for Logan and now a calm Carlos to leave, which they quickly obliged.

"What do you want?" Kate asked.

"I need a cunning plan to get back at Kendall for last night."

"What are we dealing with?" James explained what happened to Katie as she nodded as a light bulb went off in her head.

She walked over to the door and closed it, before mouthing to Carlos and Logan, who were downstairs, to keep Kendall out.

"Right, here's the plan." Katie began.

Carlos and Logan sat on the sofa, chatting to each other.

"What do you think they were doing?" Logan asked.

"You know..." Carlos winked.

"Ew. Carlos, that's sick."

"What? When two people are in love... that's how they show it. Homophobe!"

"I'm not homophobic; I don't think there's anything wrong. It's just weird that you're thinking that."

"Well what else could make James scream so loudly?"

"I know!" Kendall interrupted.

"Oh my. Kendall!" Logan jumped.

"Yo?"

"You scared me is all."

"So, what happened last night?" Carlos excited asked.

"Well..." Kendall went on to explain everything that happened.

"So you didn't have sex?"

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted.

"No we didn't."

"And you haven't?"

"CARLOS!"

"Nope, we've been together for not even twenty four hours. Logan calm down!"

"Well, you deserve your privacy."

"Thankyou for your concern, Logan. I'm sure James doesn't mind talking about it. I don't, it's just like if you got a girlfriend. Which remind me, where is James?"

Logan quickly stood up.

"Er... well... he's"

Carlos stood up next to him.

"Out to buy more hair products!" confidently smile to himself.

"Why is his phone on the island then?"

"What are you: detective or pop star?" Logan shouted.

"I'm amazing, I can be whatever." Kendall chuckled to himself.

They all heard James open the door and stared at him as he came down the slide. Kendall shot a look like daggers at Logan and Carlos. James casually walked over and picked up his phone and started texting without saying a word or really paying much attention to anyone. He casually walked up the stairs, eyes fixed to his phone, and went back up to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey look, he came back early." Logan nervously laughed.

Kendall started to walk after James to ask what he was doing, Carlos quickly reacted and dramatically screamed "NNNOOOOOOOO!" whilst diving on Kendall, tackling him to the ground.

"Carlos, what is your problem?" Kendall screamed at his smaller friend, who was rag dolled across his body.

"You're not allowed upstairs!" Carlos ordered.

"And why not?"

"Because we want you to come to the pool with us!" Logan shouted.

Kendall rolled Carlos off him and they both stood up. He pointed to the window to show the heavy rain that was hammering on the windows.

"What are the chances?" Carlos complained, "We're supposed to be in L.A!"

"And with that, I'll be off." Kendall said, this time reaching the stairs and began his ascent. Carlos started chasing after him, which encouraged Kendall to speed up too. At the top of the stairs, Kendall jogged over to James's door and reached out for the handle. The next thing he knew, his head was slammed against the door and he was slowly sliding down in pain.

"OH GOD! KENDALL! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS JUST TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM-" Carlos was screaming when James opened the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" James looked down to see Kendall lying by his feet, groaning whilst clutching onto his cheek, "Kendall! Are you OK?" he started picking Kendall up and tightly hugged him. Logan got to the top of the staircase after hearing Carlos shouting, he rolled his eyes at the panicked Carlos and Kendall's grimacing.

"LOGAN! YOU'RE A DOCTOR! HELP! KENDALL'S DYING!" Carlos cried.

"I'm not dyi-" Kendall started.

"DYING!" Carlos interrupted.

"Carlos, calm down. I'm not a doctor and Kendall will be fine, he just needs to put some ice on his cheek to reduce the swelling." Logan said, on the inside feeling quite proud that they always come to him for this advice, as simple as it is.

James walked Kendall down the stairs kissing his cheek and gripping him tightly.

"James, it's not that bad but you don't help." Kendall turned, catching James on the lips. James blushed after being caught off guard. "So, what have you been doing up there?" Kendall asked, while he held an ice pack to his cheek. Before James could come up with some form of excuse, the door to James's room opened, and Kendall caught a glimpse of Katie leaving and going to her room. His eyes widened, "Oh God no!" he exclaimed. James noticed the fear in his voice as he walked away with a devilish smirk on his face which he made sure Kendall saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry this is a hell of a lot later than it should be! Apparently if you want to do well in school, you have to do this thing called sleeping? Who'd a thought eh?**

**Well keep your reviews coming and I'll try my best to upload as quickly as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry if you found any of that confusing, if it helps, it made perfect sense to me! If there are any questions or massive plot holes that you feel you need the answers to, feel free to private message me, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions. You can also mail me with suggestions that you want to see too.**

* * *

><p>Kendall had been on high alert all day. After James and Katie had been in James's room that morning, he knew James was plotting revenge against him. What made it all worse is that Katie was helping him! Kendall tried to brush it off, <em>'I'm the prank <em>King_! They can't get me... right?',_ but he soon realised, _'Katie is the prank Queen... but she can't out prank me. She's eleven! I'm much older, bigger and cleverer!',_ his thoughts took him to the orange sofa, where he slouched next to Logan who was reading another book. He stared at the wall pondering on how cautious to be when going about his business. Kendall snapped back into reality when he felt James snuggle next to him, wrapping himself in Kendall's arms. Kendall squeezed tightly, locking James so he could barely the move the upper part of his body.

"What are you planning to do to me?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." James obviously lied, batting his eyelids then started struggling from Kendall's grip. "Kendall, remember I am stronger than you."

Kendall thought back to the arm wrestling contest they all had about a month ago to cheer Logan up while his leg was still broken. James won and defeated them all relatively easily. Kendall came second, followed by Carlos and a disappointed Logan last. This provoked Kendall to squeeze even tighter and causing James to splutter.

"I'm sorry I got you OK, but you got Katie to help you!" James sensed the fear in his voice.

"You're scared of an eleven year old girl aren't you?"

They both turned to see Logan quietly laugh at James's comment then shielded his face with his book as a pillow came hurtling towards him from Kendall.

"You don't know what she's capable of!" Kendall exaggerated.

James sniggered as he finally wrestled his way free from Kendall's grip. He smiled with achievement as he stood up. He bent back down to kiss Kendall and made his way for the stairs.

"Oh, I do now!"

Kendall turned back to Logan.

"Do you think this is too much just for me scaring him?"

"You know how much James likes to get back at people and be on top." Logan replied.

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"Of course!"

"Can you tell me?"

"Of course not!"

Kendall sighed as he went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Logan called.

"Maybe he'll stop if I apologise?"

Logan laughed, "Good luck with that!".

When Kendall got to the top of the staircase, he saw Carlos leave his shared room. Kendall casually nodded as he carried on.

"Oh Kendall, wait!" Carlos said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what's going on Wednesday?"

"What's going on Wednesday?"

"Logan's birthday!"

"Oh God, yeah!"

"We're planning a surprise party for him then so stay free? Right I'll see you later."

"Ok... bye."

Kendall thought, _'Ah crap, now I have to buy him a present.', _while pondering what to get his friend, he entered James's room. James was comfortably lying on his bed, as he looked up and noticed Kendall, he smiled and greeted him with an elongated "Hey!" that unnerved Kendall. He chuckled at Kendall's cautiousness. Kendall walked up to James and sat on Carlos's bed and reached out, holding onto James's hand.

"James," Kendall stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry for scaring you but can you please call off whatever revenge you have planned for me?"

James laughed, "Kendall, no. You're making a far too big a deal out of this."

"But it's Katie! You got Katie! I deserve to be making a big deal out of it."

"Well, I say you shouldn't and that's that. Besides, it's only a joke and you know I hate not getting back at someone. I have to, it's in my blood."

"How bad is it? On a scale of one to ten."

"I'd give it a five... five and a half."

"Oh, that's not too bad."

"I still can't believe how much of a big deal you're making of this."

"I don't get pranked! I prank others! Before I forget, we need to go and get Logan's birthday present soon. I have no idea what to get him!"

"I have an idea..."

"Really?"

"No."

Kendall walked out now considering what plans James had for him. He had the idea of James creeping up on him in his sleep or something, dressed up as something that Kendall doesn't like. Kendall looked over to see if Logan was still downstairs and saw that it was deserted. He shrugged it off. As he pondered what things James would wear he drifted down the slide. As he got the bottom, he prepared himself to stand up, but he found himself still gliding across the floor without slowing down. Kendall looked down his body to find a large toy car attached to a piece of string pulling him along. Kendall heard the noise of wheels going across the floor. He knew he was on a skateboard and this was James's revenge. Kendall started screaming, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!", as he was rolled out of 2J from the already open door.

Still screaming, Kendall's new method of transportation made its way to the elevator to find Katie standing in there waiting for him and an evil smirk on his face. As he entered he screamed at her, "KATIE! STOP IT!"

Katie pushed the button for the ground floor and sat on Kendall before he had chance to get up while stationary. Katie just laughed.

"Ahh Kendall, my dumb older brother, you've always been scared of my pranks haven't you."

Before Kendall had time to answer the doors opened and he went rushing off again. Kendall stopped screaming to find he was in the middle of the lobby with people giving him odd looks of confusion. Kendall realised he was completely motionless and found his chance to get up. Once he was back on his own two feet, the car dragged the skateboard away. Kendall watched it to see where it was leading and went to follow it. As he took one step forward, he heard a small rumbling. He quickly looked up at the ceiling to see a large bucket. He froze on the spot as he watched the bucket turn over as a thick green liquid poured out all over his head.

As the last drop landed on Kendall, Bitters ran around the corner with a look of disgust on his face.

"MY LOBBY!"

Kendall expected him to run straight up to Kendall and lecture him on how much of a nuisance he is and to think of all the other guests and nothing he hadn't heard before. Kendall wiped his eyes and braced himself. Bitters just walked straight past him and started to shout at a bush.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST DUMP GREEN GOO ALL OVER MY FLOOR! WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIPS ON IT AND HURTS THEMSELVES! THEN IT'LL BE MY FAULT AND THEN YOU CAN JUST HAPPILY GO BACK TO YOUR APARTMENT AND 'CHILL'!" Kendall peered his head round to find Katie, Logan, Carlos and James hidden behind the bush, James holding a remote control for the car. They apologised to Bitters before running to Kendall laughing at him.

"Yes, hilarious." Kendall sarcastically commented, "But I have one or two things: Is that it? And, how did you two get their so fast?" He looked at James and Katie.

"Stairs." James said

Katie just simply pointed to some rollerblades she had on her feet, '_How did I not notice them?',_ Kendall thought to himself.

"I told you it wouldn't be much." James said, "But it was fun to see you get so worked up about it."

"Very funny, now come here!" Kendall gestured a hug and advanced upon his boyfriend.

"I'm good thanks!" James said running outside.

Kendall chased him, still dripping with green goo. He got out to the pool and searched for James but before he saw anything, he heard a loud, "AAHHHHH!" getting louder and louder, Kendall turned around to see James charging at him and pushing him in the pool. James stood on the edge smiling triumphantly like a superhero. With him being so caught up in his achievement, he did not notice Kendall approaching him from the water. He lunged out and grabbed James's wrist and dragged him into the pool beside him. While James was underwater, Kendall saw the opportunity to get out of the pool and ran back inside. He skidded past the mess on the floor and headed straight for the elevator. He pushed the button but regretted his decision as it was taking too long and headed straight for the stairs.

He reached the apartment and burst through the door and quickly slamming it shut.

"Kendall, why are you so wet?" Mrs. Knight asked from the sofa.

"Don't worry... if you see James, you never saw me!"

Mrs. Knight just rolled her eyes as she watched her son climb into a cupboard underneath the sink in their kitchen. She turned her eyes back to the TV, turning it up so she could hear it over the, "Ow!" and bangs of various pots and pans coming from her son.

A short while later James burst through the door, hair dripping, clothes soaked and he had an angry expression on his face.

"Where is he?"

"Who, sweetie?"

"Kendall."

"What's the matter?"

"He pushed me in the pool! HE MESSED UP MY HAIR!"

Kendall bit his knuckle to avoid laughing.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him anywhere."

Mrs. Knight then quickly pointed to the direction of Kendall and mouthed 'He's under there.'. James quickly smiled and mouthed 'Thankyou.' in reply. He dashed over to the cupboard and almost ripped the doors off. He glared at Kendall.

"What up?" he said, trying to smile but knew it wasn't working.

"Get out."

Kendall quickly climbed out of the cupboard, tripping over slightly and apologetically smiled again at James whose glare did not change. Kendall tried to run past James, but James was too quick for him and had hold of his arm. He continues to drag Kendall across 2J and up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and threw Kendall on the bed. He was still and angry and Kendall looked up at him with some fear in him. As James came closer, his expression changed into a laugh.

"Got you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is. I would love reviews so I actually know if you like it. If you don't review I just think you don't want to read it and so don't bother as much updating. Like I said, any questions or suggestions, feel free to message me (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have good news and bad news. The good news is I have a new story idea that, if pulled off properly, will hopefully be quite good. I just need pairing ideas out of Kames, Kenlos, Kogan, Jarlos, Jagan, Cargan.**

**I say this is bad news but to most of you I'm sure will be pleased, the next chapter after this is my last for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>James and Kendall were browsing the mall, looking for gifts for their friend's birthday that was only a day away. They were completely clueless about what to get him.<p>

"Where can we go?" Kendall asked.

"I dunno! What does a brainiac want for a birthday?" James panicked.

"Chemistry set!" Kendall confidently said.

"Kendall! He is not seven!" James's voice starting to get angrier.

"Well at least I have ideas!"

"Not very good ones!"

"You're stressed aren't you?"

"Little bit!" James snapped.

Kendall gasped, "Look over there!" he was pointing to a store directly opposite them.

"How come we've never seen this before?" James gaped.

"Because we never come up here, and if we do you know every clothes store and hair product isle and ignore everywhere else."

"Oh yeah!"

They walked towards the store smiling triumphantly to themselves with their find.

The shop itself was filled with all sorts of gadgets and books that screamed Logan to the boys.

"I swear, if we show Logan this place, he'll just choose to live here!" James excitedly shouted.

They frantically split up and searched around picking up and throwing down various items around the store.

"This one?" Kendall would ask.

"No! How about this?"

"No!"

This went on for about a good half an hour before they met up in the middle, they found their present for Logan, a scale model of the solar system. It wasn't spectacular but Logan would like it.

"Dear God, look at the price!"

"James, that's the price of the TV next to it."

"Oh. Well this isn't that bad!"

"How are we gonna casually hide this from him?"

Kendall quickly got his phone out of his pocket, 'Carlos, get Logan out of the apartment for 2 hours, we have to hide his present for tomorrow – Kendall x'.

Almost instantly he received a reply, 'Sure, I'll take him to a movie or something, what did you get him? Oh, and I know it's you Kendall, you don't have to stick your name on the end :L'

"Sarcastic little..." Kendall grumbled.

* * *

><p>Kendall entered their apartment and scanned it.<p>

"Hello?" he called out. No answer. He signalled James to enter the room. James was carrying the large box containing Logan's gift. He struggled through the door while shooting Kendall an angry glare.

"Little help?"

"Oh, crap sorry!" Kendall grabbed one side of the box and shut the door with his foot.

"Where are taking this?"

"Err... how about your room, he won't see it then."

"OK."

Kendall and James struggled to get up the stairs and strained and eventually found a place in the back of James's wardrobe to hide it.

"Dear God that was heavier than I thought!" James moaned.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"You carried it for five minutes, not all the way from the mall, then up the stairs because it wouldn't fit in the elevator and also up the stairs."

Kendall laid on James's bed, "I'm sorry." he tried to give James the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my! You know what, I've been thinking." James said, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall sat up.

"We haven't done anything... boyfriendy."

"Yes we have, remember the other night, on the couch? Or the shower when we first got together?"

"Yes but I mean something that we can plan and relax."

"I think spontaneous is more romantic."

James laughed and crawled up his bed towards Kendall. Once he reached his boyfriend, he lightly kissed him and went to pull away but he felt two arms wrap around him and bring him from all fours to being rapidly turned around lying on his bed looking up at Kendall who had devilish grin on his face. He then buried it into James's neck biting at the skin and kissing up and down it.

"Kendall what are you-" James was in a stunned silence as Kendall began to simultaneously run his hands up James's shirt, "Yeah, OK." James said, removing his shirt and started on Kendall's.

The boys were now grinding up each other, both shirts discarded around the room. James separated his jeans from his body and chucked them onto the floor. He grabbed Kendall's hips and went to roll around. Kendall stuck an arm out, pressing it against the wall, stopping all motion.

"What do you think you're doing?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, er, I just assumed I was gonna top?"

"Ahh, James, you're so cute." Kendall laughed, kissing James again and pushing himself back so they were both horizontal. Kendall slid down to James's underwear and starting kissing the bulge that was prominent through the fabric. Amongst the groans coming from James, he took off his jeans as quickly as he could and returned to the top of James.

James's hands began to run down Kendall's back, causing a smile to erupt on his face as they found their way to underneath his underwear. After a short while, Kendall removed James's hands off his ass and took off his underwear. After he thrown them away, he moved onto James's and dragged them slowly down his legs.

They both smiled at each other as Kendall slowly separated James's legs.

"You sure you're ready this time?" James asked.

"Might as well." Kendall chuckled, "Are you?"

"Do it." James instructed.

Kendall inserted his tip into James. With a moan of pleasure, James begged him to move inside of him. Kendall obliged, slowly sliding in and out of his lover.

"Mmm... Faster!" James groaned.

Kendall picked up his pace and felt James's legs wrap around his waist.

They were groaning in unison with each other, trying to make the other louder and louder each time. Kendall decided to pump James's neglected length in time with his thrusts. Eventually, James was moaning so loud that Kendall had to silence him with a kiss. As their tongues danced with each other, Kendall felt James buck his hips as he exploded over the pair. Once feeling his muscles clench, Kendall spilled his seed inside of James, groaning louder than he had before.

Once they had ridden out their highs, they laid silently together, Kendall's head resting on James's chest as he brushed his fingers through the blond's hair. Kendall found energy to move up and romantically kiss James again.

"I love you James Diamond."

"I love you too Kendall Knight."

Kendall readjusting himself to his previous position and felt his eyes shut heavily. James watched Kendall slowly drift off into slumber and shortly joined him.

* * *

><p>The couple both awoke to the sound of the front door slamming.<p>

"Oh God!" Kendall said jumping off frantically throwing clothes at James and trying to get dressed himself.

Once both dressed, they walked out the door to see Carlos and Logan making their way over.

"James, why are you smiling?" Logan shouted.

"What do you mean? I can't be polite to you?"

"Well... it's just... your hair!"

James hysterically made his way down the slide and ran into the bathroom. Kendall came down the slide and stood with Carlos and Logan.

"One... two... three..." Carlos counted down. Once he said three, they all heard a scream from James.

"CURSE YOU KENDALL KNIGHT!"

The three boys laughed as James came storming out of the bathroom.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"How did you do it?" Carlos asked.

"Er... ring ring!" Kendall turned his fingers into a fake phone, "Sorry gotta take this!" he said running and jumping onto the sofa.

James carried on giving dirty looks to Kendall ignoring Carlos's question.

Logan decided to change the subject, "So who wants to do something tomorrow."

The others looked panicked at each other.

"Er, how about we just hang out here?" Carlos said.

"You're boring, it's my birthday, I wanna do something!"

"You should learn to appreciate the little things in life!"

Logan sighed and just sat on the sofa and switched on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this'll do won't it? I realised smut is not my thing to write...**

**Pairing ideas would be nice for my new story idea. **

**Reviews and shiz blah blah blah!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this is my last chapter! I have started a new story, I would much appreciate it if you check it out: .net/s/7402993/1/bBig_b_bTime_b_bMansion_b it's going to be a lot better than this!**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up on the morning of his birthday to see there was no one in the adjacent bed. He smiled to himself, he was now 18 and he knew what was coming for him when he stepped outside that door. They all had decided this in middle school one day: when they turned 18, they had to 'surprise' the birthday boy. Logan pondered various ways of how his friends can shock him as he walked towards his door. He turned the handle and stepped out, semi-bracing himself. Nothing happened. Nothing jumped out or tackled him, and nothing had been thrown over him. A little disappointed, Logan made his way down the slide and stood back up, he saw Kendall and James entwined on the sofa and Carlos was watching TV. His head quickly swivelled round and saw Logan.<p>

"Hey happy birthday, man!" Carlos got up from the sofa and hugged a stunned Logan. Carlos's hug lingered for a long time Logan seemed to notice, yet he embraced it and carried on the hug.

"Thanks!"

Logan walked over to the sofa and on top of James and Kendall.

"HEY!" They shouted when this unknown source crushed them. "Oh Logan, hey!" Kendall noticed. They couple sandwiched Logan between them and started singing 'Happy Birthday' to him, Carlos joining in.

"Guys... let... go of me!" Logan rolled out from between them and crashed to the floor causing laughter amongst them. Mrs. Knight walked through the front door of 2J, holding large paper bags.

"Hey guys! Logan! You're up! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Kendall, can you help me for all this stuff! It's for your party tonight." she winked as Kendall pried himself off of a saddened James.

"I'm having a party?"

"Yeah, it's your birthday, of course we're having a party!" Carlos said, whacking Logan on the back of the head with a cushion. "Now... OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!"

"I have presents?"

"No. I lied. You get nothing. OF COURSE YOU HAVE PRESENTS!"

Logan's face brightened up as Carlos brought around a massive box.

"This is from Kendall and James."

"Oh, so now you're a couple, I only get one gift from you?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Er.. well... you see..." Kendall was nervously looking at James for some help.

Logan just stood there and laughed, "I'm joking. Thankyou very much!"

Logan ripped the wrapping paper and marvelling at the solar system.

"Oh wow, guys! Thanks!" he high-fived both of his friends.

"Now open mine!" Carlos ordered, handing Logan an envelope, "But shhh!" he winked.

Logan curiously opened the envelope and read its contents. Everyone else in the room as they saw his eyes widen.

"What did you get him?" James questioned Carlos.

"Oh nothing that concerns you."

"Surprise!" said Carlos shyly.

Logan moved over and hugged a now blushing Carlos and whispered something in his ear. Kendall and James stared at each other confused again while Logan let go of Carlos.

"Well I'm gonna go shower and get ready for this party that I've just found out about." Logan walked to the bathroom, removing his shirt as he crossed the kitchen. James noticed Carlos biting his bottom lip.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Logan heard Mrs. Knight greeting Camille politely. He walked of his room to see the collection of people dancing and socialising with one another. Carlos came out of nowhere and linked arms with Logan.<p>

"Shall I escort the lady down?"

"Shut up." Logan laughed, letting go of Carlos and going down the slide.

"Hey, where are Kendall and James?" Carlos asked, scanning the room for them once again.

"I have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Kendall pushed James back onto his bed.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To celebrate Logan's birthday?"

"We can come out when they sing happy birthday!"

Kendall ran his hands on the already topless James. He got on his knees stroking James's inner thigh, causing him to sit bolt upright. Kendall slowly removed James's pants and starting kissing the bulge that was forming in his underwear.

"Mmm... Kendall... again?"

"Well someone has to get laid tonight, and it sure as hell isn't Logan."

"Little harsh?"

Kendall ignored James's remark and removed his underwear. He started kissing along his inner thigh as James squirmed.

"Tease"

One again Kendall ignored the comment, and kissed along James's now erect dick and placing a small amount in his mouth. He stood up and leant into James's mouth, kissing him while still stroking up and down his length.

Kendall swiftly moved back to his knees and placed James in my mouth.

"There we go!" James praised. "Ngh... yes!"

Kendall sucked at a steady pace, stopping every now and then to work his tongue a little more. The moans from James got louder and louder until Kendall stopped.

"Shh! I don't want all those people to hear you!" Kendall hissed.

"Sorry, it's just like you were made for this."

"Awh, you're cute, now shut up."

As Kendall resumed, James ran his hands through Kendall's hair, tugging at it, making Kendall groan with slight discomfort.

"Ngh... Kendall... I'm close!"

Kendall immediately stood up and started kissing James again, pumping as fast as he could. He could feel James's breath quicken as it cascaded against his cheek.

James let out one final moan as he exploded over himself and up Kendall's arm.

Kendall reached out for a towel he got for the occasion and rubbed himself, then moved to James. He rubbed James's chest slowly, smiling while staring deeply into his eyes.

"I love you James."

"When I become big and famous, I'll visit you... occasionally."

"Oh James, you know the way to my heart." Kendall said sarcastically, throwing the towel in his face.

James quickly got up, throwing the towel back on the floor and grabbing Kendall from behind the waist. He tugged him back onto the bed and laid there cuddling him.

"I like this." James said.

"Mmm me too." Kendall agreed.

* * *

><p>"We better get going to the party." James said, finally getting up.<p>

Kendall joined him and went for the door as James put on a shirt. He opened the door to see Logan outside.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Oh well I was then about to see Carlos in his room about my surprise."

"How's the party?"

"Finished."

"What?" James and Kendall exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, we wondered where you too had got to... now I know."

"God, Logan, we are so sorry! Honestly we are really, really sorry!"

"You didn't miss much, just a drunk Camille singing to every 80s song in existence."

"Is there any way we can make it up to you?"

"Yes actually, you can get out of my way so I can have my surprise with Carlos in his room."

Kendall once again looked confused at James. Logan pulled out his envelope he received earlier and took out the contents. Kendall only saw a glimpse before Logan put it back.

"Is that another one of Carlos's coupons?"

"Yes it is."

Logan strode over to Carlos's room and knocked on the door. The smallest member opened the door.

"Mr. Mitchell."

"Mr. Garcia."

"What can I do the pleasure of this meeting for?"

Logan flashed the coupon.

"Very well, right this way." Carlos gestured Logan to step inside and once Logan was in the room, Carlos turned to James and Kendall mouthing 'I'm gonna have sex!'

Kendall and James had the same look of shock on their face.

"Well this is new." James said before he turned back into his room and removed his shirt once again, "Well I guess you were wrong." James winked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thankyou very much for reading all this if you have!**

**Very big thanks to EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for reviewing every chapter :3**

**I'ma remind you to check this out again: .net/s/7402993/1/bBig_b_bTime_b_bMansion_b **

**I hope that link works... if not, you can go on my profile and see it.**


End file.
